1. Technical Field
This shipping assembly relates to shipping of multiple units of elongated packaged material that have little torsional rigidity and is therefore difficult to secure on a flat bed truck or the like without using heavy structural encasement systems of wood and metal banding
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art shipping systems have relied on a variety of crating material such as wood to form rigid bundles of the load. Such systems generate large quantities of waste material that requires costly processing and disposal of including metal components such as strapping, lumber and associated hardware such as nails and the like. Other shipping container systems have been developed for special products, see for example U.S. Pate. Nos. 4,314,783, 2,284,616, 2,283,930 and 1,876,758.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,783 a quick release load securing device can be seen in which high tension banding is used to secure a load on a railroad car. A release device holds the banding in tension about the load. The release element on the device can be quickly released by engagement with a hammer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,161 is directed to a means and method of assembling metallic articles for shipment. The method employs metal banding that is wrapped about and between the bundles of rod-like materials forming multiple groups that are held in place more easily on the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,930 discloses a shipping and assembly system for metallic articles that use multiple spacers between stacked sheets that are then banded together by interweaving bands that extend around each stack and interconnect same together.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,876,758 is directed to a shipping method and apparatus that forms stacks of packs separated by wood strips and sheets that are then bound together by upright bracing elements and wires.